09 True Bonds of Love
by dawseyfan
Summary: Gabby's having Casey's baby, but he has a new girlfriend. How is it gonna work? Find out here. #DAWSEY fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(sorry for any mistake)

* * *

"Tok, Tok".

Casey turned his head to see who was knocking on his door. He smiled content when saw her standing in the threshold.

"Hey... Still working on those reports?" she asked as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah..." he looked at the papers on the table, "... I had to restart it because I missed one piece of information, so..." He looked at her again. "You need anything?"

"No, no... I realized you missed lunch, I came here to check on you..." she said softly.

"Thanks, but I'm good. I'll grab a snack later..."

"Okay..." she walked into the office, leaned down and holding his face to her, she kissed him on the lips. "I'll leave you alone now".

She stepped back and turned around to leave.

"Brett..." he called her, "... I was thinking about having breakfast tomorrow at Ginny's Cafe. I know their croissant it's your favorite..."

"You remember... It'd be great, the last time we went there..." she trailed off.

"... Two months ago." he completed her sentence.

"You're right. I miss that place...".

"Deal" he winked at her, then she walked out.

Later that night he was laying on his bed reading a book when he felt his phone buzzing on the pocket. He took it and he grimaced as he saw there was a voice message from Dawson. That was unexpected, they haven't spoken to each other since she left the next day after the ball fundraiser, it was seven months ago. When she left that message back then, inviting him to come to Puerto Rico, he felt tempted to leave everything behind and go after her, they loved each other, even the time apart, made it pretty clear.

Certainly, there were unsaid things between them, though that could be resolved if they put effort into it, making things working between them, but he got bad news a few days later from his mother through. She had a heart attack and went through serious surgery, because of that his plans were postponed. Brett showed up for him in time of need, he saw on her a great friend, so one thing led to others and three months later they started to date. His mother had a great recovery and she was living with Christie, while Casey was paying for the medical bills. He had done a lot of shifts extra and construction job to reassure she would have everything she needed.

There were bills still to pay, Christie was doing her part, however, wasn't enough, he had to loan some money on the bank. Hopefully, in a year he would be able to get rid of it. He wasn't living with Severide anymore, he had rented an apartment for him what could difficult things, though he thought it was better this way.

He tried to call Gabby to tell her what was happening in his life, let her know about him and Brett, but he couldn't find strength enough on him to announce the kind of news. He was afraid of her reaction, their relationship was in the first steps, maybe it wouldn't last he wondered about it a few times, three months later they were still together and he's never thought was a good time to say anything to Gabby.

He was about to hear her voice, he not only misses her voice, but he also misses her entirely. Both Brett and Gabby had good hearts, yet Gabby carried such a fire on her. He couldn't compare these women, he only could say they had a different personality for sure.

He pushed the digital bottom on his phone to play the voice message.

"_Hi, Matt... Hmmm I hope you are doing okay - she smiled, I'm doing just fine, I think... Not complaining at all, I can say... - she sighed. So, there is no way to say this... I tried to call a few times, then I gave up each one, then I've decided to send this message today, I'm Sorry, but you understand soon. So I'm in Chicago and I need to see you - she paused. There is something we need to discuss, a serious thing, I could day, and tell you by phone didn't seem right for me... If you agree and I really hope so, you text me back, please. I'll send you the address where I'm staying... I hope to hear from you soon. Bye_".

He listened to it more two times. He didn't know what to make of it. His heart was beating fast, almost out of his chest. It was inevitable, they would see each other again, he just needed to say the word. Although, he didn't feel prepared for anything that was coming. The fact she was back in Chicago means a lot for him, a huge thing brought her back and he was part of it? He didn't know. While he was listening to her, her voice sounded unsure and nervous sometimes, even hesitant. He didn't know what waits for. Good news, bad news. Everything could happen.

Before the shift gets an end he had canceled his plan with Brett. She asked what was the reason behind the abruptly changing of plans, he told her he got a last-minute call from her sister, she offered to go with him, but he dismissed her saying it was a family thing and she understood apparently.

The address was in the hotel, which he thought was strange. She was back for a couple of days? Less than that?

He was allowed to go to her room. Seconds later he was knocking on the door. A maid walked out of the room next to Gabby's. He distracted him from all the things were going through his mind. He was waiting impatiently, he shrugged his shoulders, his hands were sweating, he was anxious to see her again, but anything would prepare him for that. She opened the door. After looked at her face the next thing that caught his eyes was her round belly.

"You're pregnant" he exclaimed.

* * *

I shouldn't start another story when I have others to finish, I know, yet I got this idea and decided to write down it. I don't know when I'll update. Anyway, the first step to this journey it's here.

What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sometimes I wonder if I am very dramatic because I feel like I am writing a soap opera lol

Not everyone likes it and that's okay :-)

* * *

"You're pregnant" Matt exclaimed.

"This is what I wanted to tell you..." she rested a hand over her belly. "Please, come in".

He was astonished, because of that he took more than two seconds to register her request. Subsequently, he moved forward and closed the door behind him.

Gabby strode toward the big window in the bedroom while Casey stayed a few inches from the door.

"How far along are you?"

"Almost six months, I-" he cut her off.

"I'm the father, Gabby?" he paced the room nervously. Gabby felt that he was getting angrier every second. She could hardly think straight; watching him so agitated by the news made her stomach dropped, which occurred to her when she found out she was pregnant, entering the second trimester.

"I don't see another reason to be here", he stopped abruptly to observe the woman she had loved with all his heart carrying now their child. Why took her so long to reveal that to him? Maybe, she wasn't sure, another man could be possibly the father, he thought.

"Matt, we-" but he kept interrupting her.

"This child might be not mine, I had other women in my life after you, so you dated other men as well" he scratched his forehead." I don't want to disrespectful you, Gabby, but please understand my position, besides we had used protection..." he tried to recall their night together while Gabby had imprinted on her mind every detail of that night.

"Listen to me, I don't doubt that this baby is yours, I only had been with you at that time... I wasn't on birth control and... and you didn't use protection on the third time we had sex, we thought your 'pull out' game was going to work, but it didn't as you can see".

Matt sighed deeply as he ran a hand over his face. She was right and he couldn't deny the truth of her words.

"Don't worry, I'm not against a DNA test... since you have doubts about the baby, a simple test... will show if you are the baby dad or not". She was half offended by his previous words, yet he was on his right. After all, they had one encounter seven months ago and a lot of things had happened in their lives since then.

"We are not doing a paternity test... I believe in you" he affirmed as he digested his new role in the world: he's gonna be someone's dad.

"We are doing it, I don't want you... doubting about this, the baby deserves being loved completely". Gabby would blame the hormones for the tears threatening to fall again, she turned her back to him and wiped the tears away.

"Look, I'm not arguing with you anymore about this... I'm the father and you're not gonna take it from me. So I need to know... Why did you decide to tell me just now? If you think you are better than me, you're wrong, Gabby".

Then she turned around to looked at him on the eyes. "I'm not and I had my reasons to delay the news for you, you may not understand them..." she said nervously.

"Then you determined that six months were time enough to finally come back to Chicago and tell me?" he narrowed his eyes to her.

"I didn't take so easily that I was going to be a mommy, Matt... You've known I have a 10 percent chance of dying, yet I have 90% of overcoming this..." her eyes were tearing up. "I'm holding onto it because I've never wanted something so badly in my life and now it's real and it's happening... I have my doubts also..."

"I've always wanted that with you" he verbalized.

"Are you sure? Considering you went behind my back to an adoption agency..."

"You were putting your life on the line to give us a baby, Gabby... I couldn't accept it, I wouldn't lose you..."

"Although, you did, Matt..." she trailed off. "We are not together anymore..." she whispered. " My only wish was having my own child and you made pretty clear in your office that I couldn't and it broke me..."

"I shouldn't say that I was frustrated with you putting me out of your decision..." his words seemed genuine.

"Although it wasn't my intention to make you felt excluded from the decision of getting pregnant and now that I'm, I hope you don't consider that it happened intentionally, I didn't have a hidden agenda when I met you in Chicago."

"I never would think that of you. How could you claim that?" he asked angrily.

"Why I wouldn't, Matt? The last nail in the coffin happened when you didn't recognize me anymore, who I am", Matt wished they could forget their last fight, it was too painful to remember."As I spoke to you, I haven't changed, I will always stay true to my feelings". Gabby's emotions were all over the place.

"I know you, better than anyone else, so don't' come with this bullshit" he waved his hand above his head, he felt frustrated.

"Don't talk to me like that, Matt!" Gabby shouted at him. They stared at each other. Matt was one who looked away first, he couldn't take anymore her rage eyes towards him.

Gabby felt so tired of that back and forth, it was weighing on her, hence she chose to sit down on the armchair next to her. Matt watched her closely to make sure she was fine.

"What are you feeling?" he got worried when he saw her closing her eyes and resting her head against the back of the chair.

"I'm okay, just feeling tired..." she put a hand on her belly.

He got closer to her, "can I get you anything?" he asked softly.

"No, I'm fine, thank you". Silence fell over them for minutes.

"I had tried to call you, God knows, but when I thought over it, I gave up because it would feel more real... I would die giving birth to this baby and you were gonna be a single dad because of me. Her words hurt him deeply. "It was like a mantra", she gesticulated opening her eyes to gaze at him. "I could see you saying that I was leaving you to take care of him when you didn't intend to get me pregnant".

Matt's heart was crushed. He felt that somehow he failed her, she didn't trust him enough to overcome her fears of telling him about their child.

"I'm sorry for making you feel that way, Gabby. I assure you that I am not here to recall what that doctor said to us. I'm gonna support you in every step of the way". She didn't reply, her head was down, her hands seemed more interesting than his words.

"I- I want you to live with me...". She quickly raised her head. "At least until the baby was born".

* * *

Thank you for reading my story. Please, give it a follow, favorite and leave a review. I appreciate every one of you.

I will update in this order: New Chhance... Song of Love... Broken Hearts and One Day.

Ps: I'm looking for a beta reader if you have time to help me out. Please DM. Thanks, again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**This week was rough, Jesse' interviews let me down, that's the reason I dragged myself to write this chapter or any of my stories. I'm not feeling inspired to write... I forced myself to finish this chapter because I had the plot on my mind... Here your update. Please, share your thought with me and inspire me... It's a long chapter, which I don't like I prefer to write a short one, this one is like 2 in 1 : )**

**Thank you for reading and sticking with me.**

**Sorry for any mistake.**

* * *

The next day after Gabby and Matt's encounter, he felt quite ready to share the news with Brett. He knew he couldn't take long to tell her, soon their mutual friends would see Gabby walking around Chicago, showing her belly. Besides, he needed to figure out a way to tell Firehouse 51.

He went to her apartment and they talked about it or we would say they argue over it. And as he expected she didn't hide her frustration from him.

_Flashback _

_"You can't be serious. How she could keep it from you for so long?" Brett was exasperated; Matt never had witnessed her like that._

_"She had her reasons, Brett... and I'm not discussing them with you..." he pointed out sternly. _

_"Why not, Matt? We are together..." she questioned him across the kitchen counter, while Matt was leaning against the door frame, arms crossed over his chest._

_"Yes... we are, but there are things that don't concern you... The main thing is she's pregnant with my child, that's it...You'll have to accept that"._

_"Okay, if you think a relationship works that way..." she sighed and turned around; he stared at her back for a full minute before saying something._

_Matt took a deep breath._

_"Things are complicated right now and won't get easier for a while, so if you don't want to continue our relationship, it's your choice..." Brett turned back abruptly._

_"You want to break up with me?" she furrowed her eyebrows._

_"I'm not saying that, but there is a baby coming, he needs me, providing for him will be in my list of priorities..." he uncrossed his arms, then walked in her direction_

_"I'll by your side all the way..." _

_When Matt got before her, she was looking down at the ground._

_"... Although, you two getting close might mixing things up..." she raised her head, "... I need to know where we stand in our relationship..." she demanded from him._

_"Nothing changes between us..."_

_"... I wasn't expecting to be a dad, I am still ecstatic... Everything is happening so fast, in two months he will be in my arms... So I'm not gonna force you into anything, Brett. However, Gabby and the baby will always be in my life..." he rested his hands over her shoulders. _

_She held his forearm gently._

_"There is still one thing I need to tell you..."_

_She stared at him attentively waiting for him..._

_"... I invited her to live with me..."_

_"I'm sorry?" Brett swallowed hard. "What are you saying... Gabby is gonna live with you?" she blinked a few times._

_"Yeah, It's a high-risk pregnancy-" she cut in his comment._

_"Then she should be at the hospital, not in your apartment..." she uttered shamelessly._

_Matt tilted his head, feeling uneasy after her words and she noticed it._

_"She will, if the doctor thinks it's necessary, until there, I want her with me... I didn't have a chance to help her to go through this since the beginning. You may not get the right idea about this... but It's not the right time to be jealous or selfish..."_

_"Look, I'm sorry if it came across in the wrong way-" she tried to explain herself. "Please, don't get me wrong, but for one second don't you think this baby is not yours?"_

_"It's mine, Sylvie..." he spoke firmly and walked back to the door frame and leaning against it. "What I am doing it's the minimum as a father... I need her to trust me again-" Matt cut himself out._

_"Trust you?" Brett scoffed. _

_Matt bit down his lip, he had said too much._

_"She left you, not the other way around... I mean, she didn't even say goodbye to me..." she thought over how Gabby had left the first time so quickly._

_"Let's focus on the matter... I'm gonna meet her again after the next shift, she hasn't decided if she will live with me... Besides, I intend to tell her about us... I'll take her to my apartment-"_

_"I'll go with you", she interjected._

_"No, you won't" Brett's eyes widened, "... it's better if I do this alone... Maybe later, we can set up a conversation between you too..."_

_"You are just postponing it, Matt... How long we are supposed to live in the shadows about our feeling for each other trying not to hurt her... She will overcome it some time and down the road we can live around each other for the sake of this child, right?"_

_She moved forward, putting herself before him. _

_"I'm in this for the long haul, I know it will be hard, but she needs to hear it from both of us"._

_Matt put his hands on his hips._

_"We are gonna do what I'm saying, it will be just me and Gabby and I want you to respect that"._

_Her eyes roamed his face for a few seconds, then she shook her head slightly._

_The air got thick around them._

_Matt kissed her forehead and pulled her to him; she wrapped her arms around his waist._

_"I don't want to lose you..." she murmured._

_"Everything is gonna be okay..." he replied, though internally he didn't feel it._

_End of the flashback_

"What time are you two meeting?" Brett asked Matt again; the first she asked they were starting their shift. The shift had ended and both were standing in the middle of the parking lot beside Firehouse 51.

Matt was getting in his car when Brett approached him, he sighed heavily as he heard her voice coming from behind him. He put his bag inside his truck and turned around to look at her.

"I'm sorry... It's just... I don't know... I think I should go with you..." she said nervously.

Matt narrowed his eyes at her.

"We both own Dawson an explanation... and when the baby gets here I'll be around him as well... because... I'm your girlfriend... right?" she gave him a tight smile.

Matt dragged a hand over his mouth.

"I see you later, okay", he kissed her on the cheek and got into his car. She watched him leaving as Foster was passing by her.

"Hey..." Foster tried to get her attention.

"Hi..." Brett responded weakly.

They started to walk towards their cars.

"You are okay?" Foster felt something was wrong with Brett.

"No, I'm a mess..." she ran a hand over her face. "... You have a minute?"

"Of course, we can talk in my car if you want..." Foster suggested.

They got into Foster's car.

"Tell me, you and Matt had an argument..."

Foster's side was against her seat and Brett was sitting straight, looking the other way.

When she didn't respond.

"What is it? It's Gabby?" she sensed could be it.

Her head whipped around.

"How do you know?" she was surprised like Foster had read her mind.

"You don't need to be a prophet to guess... The last time I saw you like this, you said you caught Matt checking up on her on the social media..." she answered honestly.

Brett clasped her hands together in her lap.

"Yeah... I remember that... I think she will be a ghost in our lives forever" feeling upset, "... mainly because now she is pregnant" she revealed.

"What? Are you kidding me?" Foster queried lifting her eyebrow.

"No, it's not a joke, ... she is six months pregnant... when he went to that Fundraiser, they got together... and it happened..." she completed unenthusiastic.

"I have seconds thoughts if the child is his..." Foster confessed.

"Yeah, me too. I even shared my thought with Matt, but he brushed it off... he is convinced that the child is his... The other way, she would never hurt Matt that way. This child is his..."

"If you say so..." Foster shrugged.

"There is more..."

Foster waited patiently for her to continue.

"Keep going..." Foster nudged her.

"They are seeing each other this morning because Matt has invited her to live with him at least until the baby was born and he's telling her about us..."

"No way she will agree to live with him knowing you two are together... unless-" Foster trailed off.

"Unless what...?"

"She intends to have him back and living with him will make it easier for her".

Brett closed her eyes briefly.

"What do I do? I can't have that... I love him, Emily... we've done a lot of progress trying to navigate through our past with Gabby...".

"You have to put yourself out there, my friend".

"I like Gabby, I really like her, but she had her chance... You know... I'm perfectly fine with them getting closer, however, Gabby will see me beside Matt. I truly believe we can face this as a couple..."

"That's my girl!" Foster cheered her up.

"Matt turned me down when I suggested that I should go with him..."

"It is not good... Remember the last time you let them be..." Foster tilted her head.

"... I pushed him to her... She got pregnant... I need to be there... by his side..."

"... Go ahead, show her you won't back off..."

Brett reached for Foster's hand and squeezed it as they smiled at each other.

_15 minutes later_

"... the next appointment is on Friday... Do you want to go with me?" Gabby asked shyly.

"I'd love to... never asked you... you know the gender?" his arms were folded over the table.

"I wanted to... but I've always thought we could do that together one day, so I declined every time the doctor questioned if I was ready to know if it was a boy or a girl..." she looked around before her eyes met his again.

He smiled softly at her. He would be happy with either one, though a little girl with Gabby's features would be lovely, he had seen a lot of photos of her as a kid, she was adorable, always smiling...

"I'm ready when you are ready..." he proposed.

"Then we will find out on Friday".

Gabby took a sip of her juice. They went quiet for a few seconds, while Matt was enjoying his coffee.

"Matt... I thought over our last conversation and maybe we should not mix things up... you know... this kid is a huge thing, but living together..." she trailed off.

"My apartment is nearby the hospital, if an emergency comes up, we'll get there in time... another thing, you can save money for a couple of months..."

"Actually, my aunt offered her house to me, I mean, she has an office and she'll make into a bedroom for me..." Her aunt Carmen has lived with her husband and her three sons -teenagers.

"Are you sure? My apartment is big enough for two people live easily... I have a spare bedroom, pretty comfortable... You're gonna feel home..."

Gabby shifted in her seat... _Home... They had had a home together in the past and everything had burned out literally._

Matt felt she got tense after his words.

"I want to help the best way I can... I feel I missed a lot of your pregnancy, so I want to make up for the last time..."

"It's my fault it happened..." she confessed sincerely.

"Let not dwell on it, okay?" It got him angry and sad.

Gabby moved her eyes up, over his shoulders trying to figure out if she was seeing things straight.

"What is it?" Matt turned around to check what got her attention.

"...Brett is here...", Gabby exclaimed.

"Brett?" Matt's eyes widened

"What a coincidence" Gabby stated.

Brett was clearly looking for someone.

"Please, give me a minute" Matt stood up and went in Brett's direction.

They stayed close to the main entrance. For a minute Gabby saw a little agitation between them. Then she saw Brett taking Matt's hand in hers and let it go quickly. She looked at Gabby, then returned her attention to Matt.

"You told her about us, Matt?"

"Sylvie, I'm asking you calmly, please let me handle this, okay?"

"We are in this together or not, Matt?"

They didn't see when Gabby positioned herself close to them.

"What's happening here?"

"Gabby... I... "

"Nothing is happening" Matt added.

"The other waitress from the table beside ours... just told me that it is a long time she hadn't seen you two here..." there is a lump on Gabby's throat. "... that she always thought of you two as a lovely couple..."

"Gabby, I... I can explain... Look..." Matt's voice was trembling.

"How long have you two been dating..." tears rolled down her face.

Brett ran a hand through her hair nervously.

"Don't say! I don't want to hear a damn thing from you two..." she said through clenched her teeth.

The three standing next to the entrance were unsurprisingly getting attention from the other customers.

"We fell in love... We never planned to-"

"Brett, stop it" he insisted.

Gabby turned her back to them and Matt followed her steps, she was going back to their table, when she felt lightheaded. She put her hand over her belly and the other on the table to keep her from fall.

Matt put his hands on her waist from behind.

"Let me help you".

"I'm fine, don't touch me..." she pulled away from him.

"Sit down, please".

Gabby closed her eyes for a few seconds, Matt was standing in front of her...

"I'll call 911..." he pulled out his phone.

Gabby feeling slightly better, then she grabbed her bag and started to make her way to leave the coffee shop. Matt left some dollars on the table.

"You can't drive, Gabby... not like this". Matt's phone was in his hand.

She didn't reply, she kept going, her steps were unstable; Brett was already waiting outside.

"I'll drive you home... Gabby... listen to me..."

In her way out, Gabby saw a policeman coming in her direction, when he was passing her, she grabbed his wrist.

"Sir... that is man stalking me..." she turned her head to look at Matt walking behind her.

The policeman stared at Matt and he stood tight. Brett saw the whole scene astonished.

"I want to get to my car and he's following me..." she mumbled, her tongue was heavy.

"Gabby, don't do that..." Matt tried to reason with her.

"What's your name, Sir?"

"Matthew Casey..." the policeman wrote down his name.

"I'm not feeling okay..." she said. "I just want to get in my car..." she took a deep breath.

"You can go, Mrs..."

"Dawson..." she responded.

"You can go, I'll take care of it for you..." the policeman talked to her.

"Thank you..." she murmured.

She tried to make her way as fast as she could, not turning back to check what would happen to Matt.

* * *

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Thank you for reviewing my stories.**

**I hope you like this update.**

* * *

"Sir, here is your ID, we checked in our system, everything looks right, there is nothing against you", the officer told Matt, who was trying to keep his cool, but he felt like he was losing his mind, he didn't have time to more questions and calls, _he needs to find Gabby, they need to be okay._

Brett stayed by his side all the time. They have gathered close the patrol.

"We told you that, Matt never has done anything wrong in his life... It was a misunderstood, you know, a personal issue, I mean between him and his ex-wife". Brett linked her arm with his. Amused, the officer shook his head.

Casey turned his head slightly and narrowed down his eyes at her, silently asking her to stop talking.

"Thank you, we all know you're just doing your job, I totally understand", Matt unwrapped his arm from Brett's and offered his hand to the officer, then they shook hands. "I listened to your advice: I'll give _my_ _wife_ some space...".

Brett shifted in her place when she heard him call Gabby _his wife_,

"...those changes in our lives were unexpected... And when it involves a kid... things get more complicated, we have to drop our differences to do what the best for him", Matt completed.

"Do it and we won't have a problem like this again". He stared at Brett, then Casey. "I think you can go now, I checked your story with the attendant of the coffee shop...", they were a few meters from there, "... she said that you come here regularly, you are a good customer..." the officer informed as looking through his notes. "There wasn't animosity between you and Mrs. Dawson while you were talking there, no harm... Besides, I called your boss, Chief Wallace Boden, he confirmed that you and Mrs. Dawson have worked for the Chicago Fire Department for a couple of years now..."

"Yeah, that's it..." Casey replied, his hands were sweating. _He wants to run from there, still, he can't. Where is Gabby? How is their baby?_

"So...my work here is done", the officer proclaimed satisfied.

Matt sighed deeply, he was relieved that everything worked out. _He finally can go in searching for Gabby and his baby._

"One more thing...", he added and Matt pressed his lips together, he was almost losing his temper, but held it back, he couldn't go to the jail.

"... I had an ex-wife too... one day we decided to ask for help... a counselor entered into our lives and it helped us somehow...", he shrugged, "we got married again", he said smiling. Suddenly, Brett chocked up, Matt and the officer gazed at her.

"I, I'm sorry...", she swallowed the lump in her throat. "Hmmm, my throat gets dry easily... hmm I'm okay now..", she mouthed mustering up a smile.

Glad about her answer, the policeman raised his left hand showing his ring.

"Great, I'm happy for you", Casey gave him a tight smile. "I'll give it a thought, now I really have to go". Then Casey stepped back and turned around, Brett on his tail.

"Where are you Gabby?" Matt mumbled in his way to the parking lot; looking aimlessly trying to find her car, but he didn't know which car she was driving. "Matt, I'm sorry I, I thought that I was doing a good thing coming here, I never intended to-" he cut her off.

"Not right now, Sylvie. I don't have time for that. Of course, this wouldn't have happened if you have listened to me in the first place", he looked at his phone going through his calls nervously.

He called Gabby's number. "Please, pick up, please", he was saying while his phone was on his ear. He stared at his feet, tap one on the ground impatiently... He huffed when he heard her voice recorded asking to leave a message.

He called her again. Nothing. Each second passed Brett felt nervous and guilty.

Matt started walking around again, looking everywhere for the sight of Gabby.

"I will help you find her, okay? She is gonna be all right... the baby as well...", she said behind him, following his steps.

He stopped abruptly running a hand over his mouth, he turned to look at her.

"I hope they are fine, I really hope because if anything happens to them, you won't like what I have to say to you". Brett furrowed her eyebrows, her stomach flipped. She didn't want to know the meaning behind his words.

"I'll call... each hospital to, to check... if she... was admitted...", she stumbled over her words.

"Okay, I'm going to her hotel, where she is staying, maybe she hasn't checked out yet..."

"I-" she started talking.

"I'm going alone", he stated sternly.

"All right, call me if you meet her..." she voiced weakly.

"Bye", Matt didn't give her a chance to reply, he was already walking down the path to his car.

Brett watched him leaving, "_What I have done_?" she whispered to herself.

_One hour earlier._

_In her way out, Gabby saw a policeman coming in her direction, when he was passing her, she grabbed his wrist._

_"Sir... that is man stalking me..." she turned her head to look at Matt walking behind her._

_The policeman stared at Matt and he stood tight. Brett saw the whole scene astonished, Gabby's words sickened her. How did she dare to accuse Matt of that? she thought._

_"I want to get to my car and he's following me..." she mumbled, her tongue was heavy. Matt's eye widened, he never imagined that they would get to this point._

_"Gabby, don't do that..." Matt tried to reason with her. "I, I just want to help you, please, let me help you, then we can go in separate ways..."_

_"What's your name, Sir?" the man demanded, he approached Matt slowly, almost afraid if Matt would pull any stunt._

_"Matthew Casey..." Matt raised his hands in front of him, the policeman wrote down his name._

_"I'm not feeling okay..." she said. "I just want to get in my car..." she took a deep breath._

_"You can go, Mrs..." he spoke sympathetically._

_"Dawson..." she responded. Her face down, her eyes in her belly, her baby moving, kicking her ribs. She held back a painful groan because if she let it out, Matt would lose his shit._

_"You can go, I'll take care of it for you, maybe I can help you to get to your car..." the policeman suggested._

_"Thank you, but I can find my way, I'll be all right..." she responded directly to him._

_"I can go with you-" Brett tried to offer._

_"No", Gabby voiced loudly, making Brett quietly jumping, and Matt and the officer looked at her attentively._

_Brett stepped back and gave her space to walk. They watched her leaving, her steps were firmer than before._

_She tried to make her way as fast as she could, not turning back to check what would happen to Matt._

Two minutes later she got in her car; she sank back ton the seat groaning when she felt a sharp cramp on the right side of her lower tummy.

"Aaaaaah... God..." Then she decided to she rested her head against the seatback while massing her belly, tears welling in her eyes.

"Please, baby... please help your mama..."

She started to breathe in and out to normalize her heart rate, at least she hoped it could help in some way.

The pain under her ribs was still there, she needed to get to the hospital.

Getting her bag, she tried to find her phone, she was going to call her doctor, Dr. Mendez. After a few seconds, she found her phone and called her, letting her know what was happening, then Dr. Mendez asked to meet her at Northwestern Medicine Hospital.

Gabby fastened her seat belt and started the car.

Five minutes had passed and her vision started to blur, she blinked several times, but it didn't go back to normal.

"_What I'm gonna do_?" Gabby said to herself. The pain on the right side of her belly was persistent.

She knew something was wrong. She couldn't drive, not like that. Then she pulled over, she was far from the hospital. She wouldn't be irresponsible.

Reaching for her bag again, she called 911.

She responded to their questions, 10 minutes later they rescued her.

_Meanwhile_

"Mr. Casey, she is not here, please..." the hotel receptionist repeated again.

"Can you check one more time? She is not okay, she needs to go to the hospital", Matt insisted.

"Sir, I called her room five times already. You have to leave now, you are disturbing our clients... I'll call security if you not leave...", There were people waiting to check-in and out, they were complaining behind Matt.

"Okay, I'm sorry... I'm going...".

Although, he stayed in the lobby pacing around when his phone chimed. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw who was...

"Matt, she is at the Northwestern Medicine Hospital...".

"Are you sure?" he countered. He was already on the edge.

"Yeah, I have a friend who works there..." April uttered.

"Thank you, April. I appreciate your help... really, thank you again", he said walking out of the building.

"You're welcome. Unfortunately, she doesn't know how Gabby is... so hurry up..."

"I'm on my way, thank you..."

"Bye".

Matt was running out of time.

_20 minutes later... Northwestern Medicine Hospital_

"I'm here for Gabriela Dawson, I know she came in here 30 minutes ago, I think... I don't know I just need to know she is okay..."

"Sir, only the family is allowed..." a nurse pronounced.

"I'm her husband, Matthew Casey..." he showed her his ID.

"I'll have to check it before you enter..."

He nodded stiffly at her. Then she went off down the aisle and came back a few minutes later.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but Mrs. Dawson doesn't allow your visit, she said you are not married, not anymore..."

"I'm the father of her baby... I have rights..." he mumbled under his breath.

The nurse bit her lips before replying to him, "I understand, yet here is not the place to require them..." she insisted.

"Please, at least tell me if she is okay... if our baby is okay..." he pleaded with her.

She couldn't help but felt sorry for him, he looked honestly worried.

She looked around the waiting room to make sure no one would hear her... "Both are fine, still they are not leaving the hospital today, Mrs. Dawson will be under observation-" he cut her off.

"Why, if they are fine?"

"...because she had symptoms of preeclampsia... the main thing is her blood pressure came down, there is no risk of premature birth..."

Matt swallowed hard, he closed his eyes briefly... he kept his eyes down trying to digest the news. They went quiet for a minute.

"Are you fine? You're sweating..." the nursed observed.

"Yeahh, yeah... I'm good... Thank you..." his hand came through his hair.

He stepped back and turned around, glancing quickly over the waiting room he took a seat, resting his elbows on his legs, he wiped the tears with the back of his hands.

Hours had passed and Matt fell asleep while he was still in the waiting room, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Sir..." Matt didn't move in his place. "Sir... Mr. Casey" someone called him firmly.

Then he shifted in his place slowly, he opened his eyes.

"Sir, Mrs. Dawson asked me to give you this..." it was a folder paper.

"Okay... Thanks..." he adjusted his clothes, running a hand through his hair, he wiped his mouth.

He glanced around before opening the _letter_.

* * *

AAAAAAAAAH

What do you think Dawson wrote fo him? Tell me, please!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Hi, new update for you. Thanks for reviewing the previous chapter.**

* * *

_Earlier_

_Even feeling much better since she got in the hospital, she was feeling unquiet knowing Matt was outside, in the waiting room. She shifted in the bed one more time, laying on her side could be better this time, she thought. Closing her eyes and trying to block every thought from outside, she sighed as massing the right side of her lower tummy. The baby wasn't kicking, just moving from time to time, what she believed it was a good thing, both had a lot of stress for a day. Opening her eyes, slowly using her elbow to support she leaning in reaching for the glass of water on the table next to her bed, bringing the glass calmly to her mouth she sipped it a couple of times, then put the glass back on the table._

_Readjusting the pillow to lay her head she heard a knocking on the door, she waited for a second to see who was._

_"Sorry, I came to measure your blood pressure..." the nurse said._

_"Okay..." Gabby responded resting her head on the pillow, laying on her back, she kept still to the nurse do her job. _

_"Just relax your arm... Are you feeling comfortable?" she asked as placing the cuff on Gabby's bare upper arm._

_Gabby nodded slightly as she looked at the ceiling._

_Then the nurse pulled the end of the cuff tightly around her arm... Once the cuff was inflated it gradually reduced its pressure._

_After a beep... the number showed up in the digital monitor._

_"It's good..."_

_Gabby looked down to see for herself._

_"... under 130/80 mm Hg... Although, the doctor told me she is gonna release you when we get close to 120/80 mm Hg..."_

_"I'll do my best... I just want to go home, believe me..."_

_The nurse gave her a warm smile as she took the cuff off of Gabby's arm._

_"I know I've already said it to you... Anyway, you sure you don't want to call a friend or family member to be here with you? Maybe you'll be good for you..."_

_"My mother is out of the country... and my friends...", Gabby stared at her own hands placed over her belly, "... they are busy right now...", then she looked up, "... don't worry, I'll be fine...", Gabby mustered a smile._

_"Alright... if you need anything, please push the button and we'll be here...". she turned to leave, opening the door..._

_"Wait!" Gabby exclaimed. Turning around the nurse waited for her request._

_Gabby had a lot to say, maybe one day she would have a chance to do that, she wondered, but for now, a note should be enough to Matt let know her feelings towards to their encounter earlier and their future._

_"__**You remember my first day in the Firehouse 51. I was so nervous, my hands were sweating, you weren't there, Boden told us that you were getting late that morning, but he didn't tell us the reason. I was tense, until that moment I didn't know how I was gonna be my time in there. After Boden introduced me, I felt I would collapse in front of everybody, then each one of the guys stood up to shake my hand or hug me, relief washed over me, and from that moment I knew I would have a good time, it wasn't a permanent position they said that in the Chicago Fire Department. Then**_ _**a few minutes later you saw me sitting on the bench in the locker room, head down, hands clasped together, looking at my feet...**_

_**"Hey..."**_

_**I looked up as sitting straight, "Hey".**_

_**"I'm Matthew Casey, the lieutenant of Truck 81... you must be our new paramedic..." he smiled at her.**_

_**"I'm... Gabriela Dawson, Sir..."**_

_**"Please, just call me Matt..."**_

_**"Okay... Matt..." she gave him a weak smile.**_

_**"I'll put my things in the locker..." he didn't need to say it, yet he did.**_

_**Gabby kept sat down, looking ahead, oblivious to his moves behind her,**_ _though __**she was listening to him whistling. A few seconds later she felt someone beside her.**_

_**"Are you okay?" it was him, she didn't respond, he tried again, "Dawson, are you okay?" he spoke a little louder this time.**_

_**"Sorry...," she turned her head to look at him, "What did you say?"**_

_**"It seems you're gonna throw up at any second", he stated as noticed her pale face.**_

_**"I just did a few minutes ago... Sorry, I-" leaning forward, she rested her elbows on her knees and hid her face behind her hands.**_

_**"What happened, are you sick or someone from here-" his voice was laced with concern.**_

_**"No..." her voice was muffled by her hands, she rubbed her hands over her face roughly, then brought her hands to her sides and hold at the bench. "I was fine earlier, I mean after the welcoming, then I started to panic again...", she confessed as she stared at her feet. "...Firehouse 51 is a big deal for me, all my previous experiences don't compare to this one... you guys attend huge incidents... I'm worried about failing..." she shook her head, "I just want to be a good addition here, if I'm staying or not, you know..."**_

_**"Dawson, look at me, please..." Matt asked gently. She did what he requested. "You're part of Firehouse 51 now, and here we are family, we support each other, we learn from each other... Everything I am, I own to these people... When I became lieutenant I was as scared as you are, I want it so much but I saw myself chickening out for a second, Chief Boden realized that and told me that I could do this job, that his door would be always open for me when I felt a slight of doubting in me... so I'm not a paramedic, you know we just know the basics, yet my door will always open for you and everyone here is on your side, believe me..."**_

_**They gazed at each other, Gabby's eyes roamed over his face for a couple of seconds.**_

_**"Thank you... it means a lot, Casey", she smiled at him. **_

_**Your gesture made all the difference to me, that conversation had shown me what kind of guy you were, from that day we started to build our friendship and it became one of the most valuable things to me, I've always thought that we would resist any obstacle, pain, sorrow, though I was wrong, after today I feel nothing was left. It's not your fault, I left you right? I am the one to blame, you moved on and I didn't, because of that I'm pregnant, I went to Chicago decided to see you, I wished I had realized that your heart wasn't in the same page on mine, though I felt a split of hope when we made love that night, I feel so pathetic right now, but I am not gonna dwell on it, it's over, definitely over. **_

_**Our big fight before I went to Puerto Rico, you questioned me: 'What's wrong with being dependent on someone?' I can answer you: the person who you leans on or depends will be the one who will hurt you the most. Watch us now, Matt. One more time our hearts are shattered. Maybe between us never it would work out, we were trying the impossible. Sometimes we have to accept it and move on as you have done. I was totally wrong for running away this morning, we are all adults, your relationship with Brett is not my business if you think she is your better half, go for it. Anyone should stop living because suddenly you are attracted to someone who has connections with other people of your life. Do you understand? I'm saying follow your heart, if it what you want, take it.**_

_**Today I saw my emotions get the best of me and I can't do that again if I want to have this baby. I'll take care of myself, that's the plan. Everything outside this room is secondary, doesn't matter.**_

_**So go home, the baby is fine, please, don't call me, I call you if it's necessary. To make this work I'll send you a new update every Friday, that doctor said she will monitor me once a week. I'll be staying with my aunt until the baby gets here.**_

_**By the way, it's a boy, since you won't be in my appointments, I asked my doctor to reveal the gender. I'm calling him Ben, I've always loved this name. It's the name the boy I took care of on my first call in the Firehouse 51. Do you recall it? He had 4 years old, you asked Boden one more minute before you leave his burning house, his parents weren't home, your time was almost done when you found him. When you came through the front door my heart was pounding so fast, he wasn't breathing, I tried to act fast and after a few minutes, he started to breathe again. We followed updates of him for a couple of weeks, even visited him, that when we met his grandmother, who was gonna take care of him. My day one in 51 will be always with me.**_

_**Bye, Matt".**_

* * *

Tell me, please, what do you think?


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Thanks for many replies in the last chapter. **

Sorry any mistakes. Guys, I still need a Beta Reader, please DM me if you can help me. Tks.

* * *

He had read that _letter _three times only that morning since he had gotten it, two days ago, he had gone through her words countless times. If anyone asked him what it says, he could tell them every line without missing a word. Looking over her handwriting brought some memories when they used to be a couple living in their apartment together. She would leave those notes on the fridge when she was in a hurry, or both were busy or leaving their home earlier:

_Babe, it's your turn to do the laundry, I love you; You were amazing yesterday, love you, my Captain; Sorry, I forgot it was my turn to take out the trash : ( ; Don't stay up, I'll help Herrmann close Molly's tonight : ) love you; Thank you for making breakfast today, stay up tonight I have something for you : )_

He missed it, he missed their time together, their life together. He never would have imagined they would reach the point where he wasn't welcome in her life, that he only would be the father of their baby, not her husband, her lover, her friend.

He wasn't happy how things had turned out that day, what Brett had done, though he wouldn't accept Gabby's decision to toss him in the corner, watching from afar what was happening with her and his son. What he had done after reading her note was giving space, he couldn't risk causing more damage to her and Ben, because of her state of mind and her well-being she wasn't giving him any other options as well. When the time has come he would make her understanding she couldn't decide alone how their relationship was gonna work. They were having a baby together, they had huge decisions to make _together._

He was looking at Gabby's letter for the past fifty minutes, elbows resting on the table, his hands were placed together supporting his chin. Ben... short and sweet, he thought. He had made a quick research and found out Ben meant _blessed;_ Matt was feeling blessed for having a baby boy if he was a girl he would be happy also, in fact, he always had envisioned having a girl with Gabby, he had a sister, a niece, he's loved the women of his life. A little girl with Gabby's features would be incredible, taking after her mother, going all _Gabby Dawson on_ handling things would be interesting to watch, thinking about it made him smile... he shook his head while daydreaming about it.

His head whipped around as he heard the door latch click.

"Hey, I called your name a few times, you weren't listening," she stayed at the door frame, her eyes glanced down to his table and remained there, Matt caught her pry eyes, turning his head, he grabbed the letter and put it in the drawer.

"You need something?" his expression blank, not giving away what he was thinking about.

He sounded slightly annoyed at least, she thought.

"Can I come in?" Brett had to ask because she realized he would be that way all day, isolated from everyone, he didn't seem interested in anything outside of his office.

After the brief reunion with Chief Boden in the first minutes of shift, he went straight to his office, while the others went to the kitchen for breakfast. She wanted to follow him, but Foster told her to wait if he hasn't picked up her calls for the last two days was any indication of where his head was at, she should wait for him to take the first step.

Although she was tired of waiting for him, if he depends on him, he wouldn't come out of his office anytime soon this morning, ambo had three calls and every single time she came back she wasn't able to see him out of his office. He wasn't going to address the elephant in the room, so she would then.

"Yeah... you can", he signaled her to enter. He adjusted himself on his seat to look at her directly as she leaned back, pressing her back against the door.

"How have you been? I called you a few times, I must've called you a thousand times", she was clearly upset and Matt felt bad for putting her in that position. He was still resentful for her attitude, but he should be honest about his feelings towards her.

"I'm sorry, I have a lot in my place right now. I should return your call-" she cut him off.

"Okay, yet you are avoiding all morning, I don't know what's happening, I-I mean, I made a huge mistake not listening to you. So, forgive me, really Matt, forgive me", she pleaded with him as she stepped up kneeling down in front of him.

Matt felt awful seeing her like that, mainly because he had made a decision and she wouldn't like it.

"I forgive you, it's all good now, Gabby's is fine, my son is fine", he grabbed her hand and pulled her to a stand position with him.

"I am really relieved", she put her hand on his arm as she smiled at him, he pressed his lips together.

"We need to talk, Brett", he said stepping aside from her holding.

"_We are talking_", she laughed weakly at him. He stayed quiet as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"What is it, Matt?" His expression serious, he looked around thinking about his next words.

"I want us to take a break-" she cut in.

"What?" she exclaimed as uncrossing her arms.

"I need time, Brett, time to figure out how to resolve my relationship with Gabby-"

"Stop, please. I don't hear anything of it", she turned around.

"My son comes in the first place, he needs his parents in good terms for his sake. My mind and heart being in different places are not ideal, so I am asking you to give me time", he stepped closer to her.

"How you can't see, Matt", she turned back. "She's using the baby to get to you, you're being naive, I have to tell you", she held his hands.

"Sylvie, don't do that, Gabby doesn't want anything with me, we are having a baby not getting back together", he tried to reason with her.

"I don't believe she wasn't expecting anything from it, you have a good heart and she knows it. Sorry, Matt, but I don't agree we take a break, I don't", she said angrily.

"You can do whatever you want then, I've made my mind, we're not dating anymore", he narrowed down his eyes at her.

"When you are gonna stopping to run after her, Matt? She left you, you don't remember? You were devastated for weeks, so do I, we were friends... Then months later, get you on her bed-" he cut in as pointed a finger at her.

"You said that I should see her again since we both knew she wasn't staying for more than a weekend, you pushed me to her", he voice louder than he intended.

"Alright, now is my fault that you two slept together and you are having a baby?" she replied.

"I'll never give you that because we slept together because we loved each other, nothing we had done that night was a mistake", Brett's eyes widened, his answer caught her off guard.

"I, I don't know what to say", she closed her eyes for a few seconds. "She never considered your feeling, your needs..."

"Stop right there, you and Gabby were partners and friends for a long time, she welcomed you in our house... I am surprised how your feelings have changed towards her...", she downed her head feeling embarrassed. " I have more reasons than anyone to be angry at Gabby, but you..." he looked at her from toe to her head.

"Sorry, I just feel that if we take time now, we're not gonna have other chance", she said softly, then she looked up at him.

"I have no worries about it, sorry... In a couple of months, I'll be holding my son and hopefully Gabby will be the one taking care of him, being the mother that she always has dreamt... she lost Shay, Louie, for one moment we thought she was having our baby, then we lost it, she can't lose her son", he had tears on his eyes. "I don't allow anyone to take it from her".

Brett's eyes roamed his face for a few seconds, he seemed determined. She nodded softly at him. Without saying anything she left his office as he wiped the tears from the corner of his eyes.

Matt was leaving Firehouse 51, going to parking lot, when his phone rang in his pocket. He picked up, he didn't recognize the number, yet he answered it.

"Hello".

"Good morning, Matt", he took a few seconds to register the voice.

"Good morning, Camila", Gabby's mother was calling him, he was afraid to ask the reason. "How's Gabby and baby? They are okay?"

"They are fine, don't worry. I'm calling because I need to talk to you, you can make time for me?"

"Of course", he answered as he looked around seeing his co-workers passing by him.

"I'm not in Chicago right now, but next week I'll be there. Let's meet, we have a lot to discuss".

"Okay, you set the place and I'll be there", he didn't guess what exactly she wanted from him, but he was eager to discover.

"Perfect!".

* * *

**Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hi, a new update for you.**_

_**Sorry any mistakes.**_

_**Thanks for reviewing chapter 6.**_

* * *

When he saw Camila making her way towards their table, he asked the waitress who was writing down his order to bring over two cups of coffee and some croissants.

Camila breathed deeply as she approached him, before taking a seat across him she spoke, "How have you been? It's a long time since we've seen each other...", Camila curtly spoke as her eyes darted around the restaurant, sitting down she kept her bag on her lap.

Matt took a moment to study her stoic profile before answering, "I-I've been fine, but worried about Gabby and my son...", his last words made Camila gazed at him, he seemed sincere, she thought.

"How about you?" he asked back, expecting an honest response since his ex-mother-in-law never held back her feelings and thoughts.

The waitress came back with their order. "Thank you", they responded at the same time.

"I can't complain, and like you, I'm apprehensive... it hasn't been easy to deal with my daughter...", she blurted out before sipping her coffee.

Matt didn't see that coming, his eyes widened at her as he shifted on his seat feeling uncomfortable.

"Don't look me like that, ", she said looking away. "You know Gabby better than anyone, when she puts the mind to do something, don't be on her way", she waved one of her hands.

"I admit that...", he dropped his head, "... hearing how my son is doing through the phone once a week is not exciting...".

"I think it's a thing in our family... you know, being stubborn, headstrong...", making Matt lifting his head to look at her.

"... She is too proud to admit that she is wrong sometimes... Thank God, I'm not afraid to say what she needs to hear", she pointed out.

"I'm sorry. What do you mean?" he got confused as to why Camila has been so sincere about her feelings towards her daughter.

"You'll know soon... First, you are prepared to be a dad? That little tiny person is gonna depend on your for a long time, are you ready for that?"

"Gabby's pregnancy dropped like a bomb in my lap, still I-I'm ready to be a dad... I've wanted it my whole life, how it happened it wasn't perfect because Gabby and I aren't together anymore... Now, she has drawn a line that I can't pass, and I don't know what to do with that", he added.

Camila kept quiet for a few seconds, "I have to ask... Why her?" she asked casually.

Matt arched his eyebrows, nodding at her to continue.

"Brett... There are a lot of girls out there. You had to date Gabby's best friend, my son's ex-girlfriend?"

He ran a hand over his mouth, "I could say a lot of things to explain why, but I believe you wouldn't understand none of them", he responded moving his mug to the side, resting his elbows on the table. "I'm right?" he gave her pointed look.

"You definitely are... I called Antonio another day to tell him what was going on...", she shook her head slowly. "You're lucky he's been working abroad, you know how protective of Gabby he is...".

"I've seen it a couple of times... If he comes at him, I'm here, I'm not gonna step back,".

"So you stand up by your decision to date Brett?" she queried as narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'm not innocent here", he spoke a little irritated, "... yet Gabby was the one who left Chicago and joined the relief efforts in Puerto Rico", she cut him off.

"Look, I told myself that I wouldn't get that far with you, prying into your love life...", Camila tilted her head and looked down to her joined hands on her lap,"... but I'm always gonna be on my daughter's side." She lifted her head, "... It's just that... Hurt me seeing her losing two of her friends at the same time...", she uttered honestly.

Matt's face softened as he stayed quiet for a few seconds, "... The way she found out about Brett and me was horrible... I put her and my son at risk... So believe me when I say I won't jeopardize their lives again. I am willing to do anything to see Gabby go through her pregnancy even staying away from her until there..."

Camilla nodded at him, "My main concern is with her state of mind... I've talked to my sister... Gabby has been there as you know, and Maria told me that Gabby stays in her bedroom all day, only walks out to eat...". Camila said, pursing her lips, "She should be enjoying her pregnancy, she shouldn't be alone...", tears welling in her eyes.

Matt furrowed his eyebrows as his heart tightened. "Tell me what I can do, Camila, help me to fix things with Gabby".

"That's why I'm here talking to you... next week she has an appointment, you're gonna be there", she handed him a piece of paper that she had pulled out of her bag.

"I-I can't, Gabby doesn't want me there...", he shot back.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of that, just be there, please", she pleaded with him as her hand was extended in his direction.

"Okay... I will...", he gave in and grabbed the paper, though he wasn't seeing Gabby agreeing with it not time soon.

"It's hard to say it aloud, but if Gabby doesn't make through the surgery, I want to be part of his life-", he cut in.

"She will be fine... we both are gonna lookout for our kid, Camila... Gabby is by far, the strongest person I've known... I've said it one time, and I'll say it again, she will be a great mother, the best for our son...", he gave a little smile.

"Okay,", she answered calmly.

...

"I won't forgive you for going behind my back and calling off my agreement with Matt...", Gabby yelled as she was sitting on the bed, her back against the headboard. "Why would you do that?", she asked annoyed.

"Please, don't freak out", she retorted. "I think you are wrong in your decision...", standing up next to the only window of the bedroom, Camila crossed her arms over her chest.

"So you came up with the idea of him being on my appointment without my acknowledge, hun?"

"Yes, I ordered him to be there... I had to do that since he has no power to challenge you", Camila stated.

"Mamma, you can't rule out that maybe... just maybe how I'm handling things is gonna work for me and Matt... Why don't see it?!", Gabby snorted as she broke eye contact with Camila.

"You would need a better plan to deal with Matt. You two must get along... Keeping him away is not right, Gabby... Come on, this child is his son for god's sake", her last words making Gabby even more agitated.

"So you are sticking with him, that's right? You are all best friends now?", Gabby gazed at her mother as folding her arms.

"Don't be silly, I just don't have time to keep up with your childish temper," Camila turned her back to Gabby, looking through the window she saw some kids playing on the street.

Gabby's widened... Discussing with her mother was far from her mind, she didn't need that.

Taking a deep breath, she lifted her head to stare at the ceiling.

Dropping her head, "Look, I just need time to figure things out... He can't deny me that...", she sighed softly.

Camila turned back slowly, "We don't time, Gabby..., you don't have time... you know...", her arms dropped to her sides as she walked towards the bed.

"Mamma...", her face showing her hurt.

Gabby and Camila haven't talked about the chances of Gabby dying on the OR even before.

Both of them had been avoided that subject for a long time.

Camila felt that she couldn't keep her thoughts or feelings for her own, not anymore.

"It's hard to recognize... that I might lose you... "

"I don't want to talk about this...", Gabby turned her face.

"...That one day I will wake up and your smile, which lightening up the world, my world... that I'm gonna be able to see it...", tears started to roll down Camila's face.

"Mamma...".

"You think I didn't realize you've been hiding the baby's clothes that your aunt and I got for him... You haven't bought any yet... It shows me you're afraid of what could happen to you...".

Gabby started to play with the hem of her tank top.

"I don't want to let you down... But I demand you think over your relationship with Matt because it's him who will look after your son... I advise you to get over anything that happened between you two for this kid...", Camila got closer and sat down in front of Gabby.

"It's complicated... the whole situation...", her lips quivered.

"Open up to me... Tell me what you are thinking...", Camila requested as she touched Gabby's belly lightly.

"A lot of times I've considered to back down and let him push through this wall that I've built to protect me... but I can't bear, I can't bear the idea of Brett and he raising my child together, it's my kid, my son...", her eyes were pooling with tears.

"Gabby... they were two of the most important people in your life... Nobody can't hold it against you if you are mad at them... But it won't do any good to you...", Camila rubbed Gabby's arm. "I'm not defending anyone, however during my meeting with Matt... He seems sincere about fixing between you two..."

Gabby nodded as she wiped some of her tears. "I'm hurt, I'm angry... my emotions are over the place...".

"It's alright... I'm here to help you out, as your mother I want to make sure you are doing right by your kid... He needs you and Matt working your issues..."

"Thank you, mamma...", Gabby pulled her to a hug.

"You're welcome...", Camila wrapped her arms around Gabby's shoulders. "There are other things we have to chat, though", Gabby pulled away.

"What is it?" Gabby got anxious as she rested her hands on her belly.

...

_A few days later_

He stood there waiting for someone to open the door. His eyes tried to peak through the front windows, he was tense, that was the truth.

A few seconds later... someone opens it for him.

They said nothing in the first second.

"Good morning, Gabby...".

"Good morning, Matt..."

Camila called him hours later after their encounter saying he would be Gabby's _chauffeur _for the next appointments.

We only can imagine Gabby's reaction to her mother's arrangement.

* * *

_**Please, review, review.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi, guys. I'm sorry I've taken one month to update this story, I hope you are still interest in it.**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing my stories.**

* * *

"Good morning, Gabby...", hearing him saying her name softly brought up a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Good morning, Matt...", seeing her face glowing and her hands rubbing her belly, it was a vision he wished he could have every day.

"Are you ready?" he asked studying her face as she stood at the threshold.

His intense blue eyes on her got her distracted for a moment.

"Yeah-yeah,", she cleared her throat, "... I have my purse with me", then Gabby adjusted it on her shoulder.

"Okay, great," he smiled warmly at her, his dimples making a small appearance. She used to love his dimples, she thought they were cute.

With his hands shoved on the front of his jacket, he waited for her shut the front door. Closing it, he signed for her go before him as he watching her closely while she stepped down the short stairs of her aunt's house.

Matt he pulled over his car in front of the house, so on their way to it they kept in silence. Getting closer to his truck Matt unlocked it.

"You need some help?" he asked gently.

"No, thank you", though he paused to look at her get in the car first, then he went around to the driver's side.

After fastening his seat-belt, he gazed at her as he went to turn on the radio. "Would you like to listen to some music?"

"Not, not really, I woke up with a little headache", she responded avoiding his stare at her.

"Oh, okay," putting the key in the ignition, he started the car.

One minute later as Matt was driving, "You think _we_ should worry about your headache?", he glanced at her briefly.

Gabby was looking at anything through the window car, "I don't think so... it's just one-time thing," she said dryly, "...I'm not worried", sighing annoyed with his question.

Stopping at the red light traffic, "I'm here because your mother asked me if you want I can just leave you at your appointment, and going home... your mother doesn't need to know", Matt spoke looking at the other cars ahead of them.

Gabby whipped her head in his direction, "You don't want to look at your son with your own eyes or know how he is doing?", her voice a little agitated.

"Of course, I do", he turned his head slightly to gaze at her, "But, it's clear to me that you don't feel comfortable with it... I don't want to put you on stress and cause some problems for _our_ kid".

Gabby was taken aback for his thoughtfulness. How he was willing to do what she had asked in that letter.

Looking through the window again, Gabby closed her eyes, "I-I think we have a lot of things to discuss, but I'm putting all on hold, okay? My angry at you and everything... " she opened her eyes and look at the side of his head as he was keeping his eyes on the road. "_For the baby_...".

"Okay", he replied as he gazed swiftly at her as he stopped at other light traffic. "I want to be here with you... and our son, don't doubt this...".

She nodded at him as her eyes roamed over his face.

_Oh, damn hormones_, she thought while all she wanted it was jumping on his bones. Suddenly, he looked so sexy to her.

Then she turned her head abruptly to the other side as Matt was oblivious to her feelings.

...

"Mrs. Dawson..." the nurse assistant announced as Gabby was reading a magazine at the waiting reception. Matt was sitting next to her looking at something on his phone.

Both lifted up their heads to look at her.

"... you are the next".

"Okay, thank you", shifting on her seat to lifting her herself up, Matt offered to help her.

First he put the magazine she was reading on the center table, then extended his arm to her hold on it. He was glad she accepted it without complaint.

"I just want to stretch my legs for a little bit," she explained.

"Of course", agreeing with a smile as well. "I've read that pregnant women should avoid sitting in the same position for too long", he spoke firmly.

She eyed him for a moment and nodded at him.

"I'm reading some stuff... your mother suggested a few of them and my sisters also...", he filled her in.

"How many books are you reading?" she raised her eyebrows at him.

"Hmm three?" he affirmed casually, "... and I bought another one yesterday".

"O.k.a.y", reacting weakly.

Narrowing his eyebrows at her, Gabby stepped in, "I-I am surprised, but in a good way", she added to prevent giving him the wrong idea that she was doubting that he was committed a hundred percent with his son.

"I want to learn everything I can to look after him, you know... sometimes you'll need a break and I'll know what to do...", he shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright", she voiced rubbing her belly. "I-I'll just move my feet for a little while...", changing the subject. She didn't want to talk about how they would be their life after the baby was born. Her life was so uncertain as tomorrow.

"Yeah-yeah, I'll be here", he sat back.

While Gabby was pacing the room her eyes wandering over the place and the other couples waiting for their appointments. She realized that seeing other pregnant women and their partners got her nervous and anxious. Those two things showing her that differently from them she had real chances of dying before seeing her own son and she didn't have a partner, since Matt was only her baby's dad.

Her mother had asked her to stop to torture herself with "if" and really enjoy her pregnancy. Although Gabby was still working on that... enjoying being a mother and believe she will make it. _I have to believe_, she murmured to herself not noticing that Matt's eyes were on her.

"Mrs. Dawson, please come in...".

Gabby turned around to see her doctor standing up next to the door's office smiling at her.

Matt stood up from his seat following behind Gabby, after entering into the room they sat down.

Gabby introduced Matt as her baby's father, and Dr. Mendez expressed her happiness for Gabby since she hadn't come alone like the other times. So after making the usual questions, Dr. Mendez told Gabby to get change in the backroom, her assistant was already expecting Gabby there to measure her blood pressure and collect her urine for protein test.

With Gabby was no longer in the room, Matt took the opportunity to address his concerns at the doctor.

"Dr. Mendez, may I ask you a few questions?"

"Definitely, go ahead...", she agreed satisfied.

"Hmm the aneurysm... there is something we could do now to avert any complication... you know...", he was genuinely worried.

"Mr. Casey, most abdominal aneurysms are asymptomatic, I imagine you two found out by chance?"

"Yeah, when we were trying to get pregnant... the doctor at the time declared Gabby had 10% chance of dying...", he said it looking at his hands. "I got really against the idea of her getting pregnant after that...", she cut him off.

"I understand you are worried as you should be, but I'm good really at what I do... and I trust heaven wouldn't deny Gabby her dream of being a mother...".

"I hope you are right because I won't bear to live without her, I won't", his eyes teared up.

"Asymptomatic aneurysms not obliging treatment in the absence of symptoms or growth... So we're gonna keep doing what we are doing... Your job is monitoring her... if she feels lower abdominal pain, fever, high blood pressure take her straightly to the hospital".

"Okay, I'll keep an eye on it...", he stated firmly.

"In her case, we recommend a cesarean section only if the length of pregnancy is above 28 weeks, but if anything happens before that we'll be prepared...".

"Thank you...", he wiped a few tears.

"You're welcome. Shall we get going?", she asked standing up. "We have a baby to see today", her smile widening.

Feeling a little calmer, Matt let a small smile appeared on his face.

...

"So today we are doing the morphology scan...", Dr, Mendez told them. "Do you know what this exam, Mr. Casey?"

Gabby was lying on an examination table as Dr. Mendez started the scan before she had placed gel on Gabby's belly. Moving a probe across her belly to get images of Ben..., "I'm not gonna question Gabby because she's known".

"I've read that through this exam we observe the position of the placenta... the umbilical cord... the amniotic fluid... and we're gonna have the expected date of birth...", he said all that looking at the screen.

"Wow... I'm impressed... someone's done his homework".

Matt blushed slightly then he found Gabby's eyes stuck on him.

Her attempted smile at him was noticed by him.

"It's really important to know if the baby is growing and developing as he should be because that we are checking his fetal heart activity and anatomy, besides maternal anatomy as uterus, cervix..."

_40 minutes later... _

"As we can see your baby has a satisfactory growth, he is healthy...".

Gabby closed her eyes as sighing deeply, "Thank you, God...".

Turning his head to look at her, Matt saw tears falling from the corners of her eyes. He couldn't help himself and placed a hand on her arm trying to comfort her.

"I don't see abnormalities... everything looks good...", the doctor added to reassure Ben's parents.

"We can have these images?" Matt requested.

"Of course... I'll have one for each one of you...".

"Thank you, Dr. Mendez", Gabby spoke staring at her and turned her head to gaze at Casey.

"You're amazing... really... I'm proud of you...", Matt told his baby's mother.

His eyes of adoration melted her heart, for that she didn't feel unsure when he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

...

"I have shift tomorrow but if you need anything don't hesitate to call me...", Gabby and Matt were on his truck.

"Don't worry... my mother is staying with us, so... if anything comes up I won't be alone...", she dropped her head to look at her hands resting on her belly.

"Okay... Thank you for letting me go with you...", he needed to tell her that. Gabby lifted her head and stared at him.

"My mother was right, she always is... we should be doing this together... you know... if anything happens to me... you're the one taking care of the baby-, he cut in.

"I talked to Dr. Mendez after you left the room... I believe that you're in great hands and I see _us_ looking after our kid that's what he deserves... both his parents with him...".

When her eyes stayed fixed on him he wondered what she was thinking.

"Why...", she turned her head to the window. "Why we didn't fight enough for our relationship... Why we are not really in this _together_..."

He waited for her to finish...

Turning her head back to look at him, "Why you had to fall in love with-", he cut her off with a kiss on the lips.

Gabby took a few seconds to react to his lips moving over hers.

Her lips brushed against his as he tried to cover her mouth with his lips.

Seconds later... Things escalated quickly and their kisses became frenetic.

Gabby had a hand laced behind his head, holding him in place as he rested a hand on her thigh, squeezing it from time to time being careful to not hurt or push too hard against her belly.

The sound of their tongues moving against each other's had filled Matt's truck.

_Knock... Knock _

"What are you two doing?", Gabby's mother asked harshly.

* * *

**Note: If you find any mistakes, before hand I inform you I'm sending it to beta reader to fix the issues, then I'll replace it with the one she sends me back.**

**Please, review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you, swimmingclara and All of you for reading and reviewing my stories.**

...

_Previously_

The sound of their tongues moving against each other's had filled Matt's truck.

Knock... Knock

"What are you two doing?", Gabby's mother asked harshly.

...

Gabby and Matt were sitting side by side in the living room of Gabby's aunt's house. Both looking a little frightened not knowing what expected of Camila, whether she was going yell at them or put them in the corner of the room until they think over what they had done in Matt's truck. They've felt like children caught doing something wrong.

Definitely Matt and Gabby weren't thinking straight while they were making out in Matt's truck.

They weren't prepared to face the consequences. In fact, they weren't ready for Camila.

Ten minutes had passed and Camila hadn't said anything, just kept staring at them suspiciously.

Gabby was tired of waiting for her mother, in that case, she decided to speak.

"Mam-",

"I didn't say you could talk girl", Camila shot as she had her arms rested over her chest.

Gabby's eyes widened as Matt pressed his lips hard. He was afraid of making any movement and being scolded by Camila as well.

Matt raised his hand asking to have permission to say a few words.

"You," Camila pointing a finger to him, "When I've arranged for you to take Gabby to her appointment, were you considering to seduce my daughter?"

Matt lifted his eyebrows as considering what he had just heard.

"Mamma, no one seduced me, I'm a grown woman." Gabby should keep quiet, but she couldn't help.

"So, you threw yourself into his arms?" Camilla narrowed her eyes at her daughter.

"I... didn't...", stumbling over her words, Gabby's cheeks blushing as she dropped her head looking at her hands on her lap.

"She didn't do anything, I kissed her..." Matt gazed at Gabby. Lifting her head, Gabby eyed him.

"Have you forgotten you have a girlfriend, who happened to be Brett, who happened to be Gabby's friend and my son's ex-girlfriend?" Camilla asserted irritated.

Matt didn't hesitate when he declared, "We are not dating anymore."

"What? I'm sorry. What did you say?" Gabby shifted beside him to get a better look at him.

"Oh my god... What's the problem with you?" Camila pronounced extremely annoyed.

Locking eyes with him, "Why didn't tell me?"

"I-I was going to tell you... I just-", Gabby cut in.

"Matt, you know how I feel about you and Brett, how it affected me...", Gabby turned her head to the side to not look at him in the eyes.

"She broke up with you, now you want my daughter again, that's it?"

"It's nothing like that, Camila... I put an end to our relationship, it seemed the right thing to do." he said her straight in the eyes.

"You kissed my daughter..." Camila was hoping he would fill her in.

"I love Gabby-"

Turning to peek at him, "Matt, you can't say things like that... you can't", Gabby expressed disturbed.

"You wouldn't kiss me if you didn't feel the same, Gabby...," Matt claimed and reached for her hand.

Standing up, Gabby took some distance from him.

Camila wanted to intervene; however, she knew Gabby and Matt had issues that only them could sort out.

With her back to him and her mother, Gabby crossed her arms.

"I think you should go, Casey," Camila stood up. "Gabby needs to rest, she had enough for today." She walked over to Gabby.

Watching mother and daughter, Casey got up but didn't move away from the couch.

Rubbing Gabby's back "Gabby, come on...".

"I know you think I've broken with Brett because of the baby, but I need you to know that you and I feel right more than anything in my life. I've made a mistake... I'm totally aware of that... My head wasn't in the right place, I want a chance to fix things if you let me... "

Gabby wiped some of her tears as Camila stared at Matt.

"I shouldn't be asking it because I probably don't deserve it." Running the tip of his tongue over his lip, "Here I am, Gabby... Begging you for a new chance...". His expression showing some anxiety and sadness.

With her back still to him, Gabby gazed at her mother and taking a deep breath, "See you next week..."

Matt had tears in his eyes, "Okay..." Nodding his head as he saw her heading down the hallway.

...

_Next day - afternoon_

"Are you ready?" Camila and Gabby were in front of a children's clothing store. Her mother noticing feelings of uncertainty on her face. "You can do it, Gabby", her mother reached for her hand.

Although Gabby felt she couldn't, her heart was beating fast and fastened. She knew she needed to deal with that sometime, but in her gut, she wondered if it was the right time.

Gabby shook her head slightly, her hands resting over her belly.

"I'll be by your side all the time I want you to enjoy being a mother, it has been your dream since you were a kid." Camila continued to encourage her as Gabby's eyes were stuck to the people inside the store.

"Gabby..." her mother grasped her upper arms, turning her body to face her. "Hey..." Camila voiced gently.

Gabby's eyes were welling up with tears.

"This kid is blessed for having you as his mother, okay? You're stronger than you think don't doubt it for a second..."

"I feel so overwhelmed right now. I have a lot of things in mind and I don't know what to do with that. Do you understand?" Gabby breathed deeply as more tears threatened to fall.

"I feel you and when you need someone to blurt out all of that, I am here."

"Thank you, mamma." Gabby pulled her closer and hugged her, whispering, "I want to try."

Pulling away, Camila smoothed Gabby's hair from her face, "Let's try then." referring to make the first step to buy one or two baby onesies and other things for Ben.

"Okay." Gabby turned her body at the baby clothes display showcase. "I-I like that green one." Gabby declared, her first attempted to overcome her fears.

"Come on inside." Camila put an arm around her.

Walking into the store, Gabby took her time seeing different clothes and items for babies. Her mother watching and praying for her daughter's well-being.

At one point they went separate ways and Gabby was alone in one of the aisles. While her eyes wandered around, a onesie with a bear and a fire truck embroidered across the chest that caught her eye. She thought that was so cute, the fabric seemed to be warm and very soft.

Bringing it close to her chest as closing her eyes. Gabby felt her heart full of love and hope.

...

Casey was laying on his bunk reading What to Expect When You're Expecting, it was 9 p.m. He has just started it. If Firehouse 51 kept that quiet he would go through more than 5 pages.

He had already dismissed Severide and Herrmann who wanted to shoot the breeze with him, he hadn't time for that, not at the moment. Besides, his mind was filled with thoughts of Gabby and their son. Not knowing exactly what Gabby has been pondering about his confession yesterday was killing him.

At the same time, he was happy for the appointment, being there made his heart less heavy.

About Gabby's mother he felt she wasn't going to agree easily with a romantic relationship between Gabby and him, if her reaction watching them kissing was any indication, Camila wouldn't be at his side this time.

Okay... page 10... here we go...

All of a sudden, his phone buzzed in his front pocket. Absently he tugged it out of his pocket. Gabby was calling him. Shifting on the bed he took a sit position with a worried expression.

_"Matt..."_

"Hey, Gabby, you're okay? Anything happened?"

_"No, no, I'm okay, I'm fine, the baby is fine..."_

He closed his eyes briefly, he hated being on the edge when it comes to Gabby and his baby, but he couldn't help.

"Good, that's good. So, you're calling..." he pressed his lips together as waited for her response.

_"I-I can't sleep... you know, your son is kicking me like a champ" She said shyly as she laid on her side on the bed._

"Oh... he is _my_ son now?" he smiled.

_"Definitely, since you are the one who tosses and turns a little during sleep, I would say he didn't get it from me..." She bit her lower lip._

"Do you want me to talk to him? Tell him he needs to be good for his mamma. I could do that..." he beamed as his eyes moved around.

_"I'll take it your offer any time," she smiled, then changed her tone, her voice serious. "... but now I want to ask you something..." She stopped, struggling to speak her next words._

"Okay..." he uttered. Her pause concerning him. Maybe she had reconsidered calling him a mistake, he thought "Gabby, are you still there?"

_"Yeah, yeah... the thing is... my mother enrolled me in a Childbirth Class... I don't know how I let her convince me to do that..." Gabby chuckled._

"Your mother can be very persuasive," Matt laughed lightly. "Do you want me to take you?" he ran a hand through his hair.

_"Yes, and I... would like you to join me in the class" she explained closing her eyes tightly, fearing what he would think of that._

"Oh...", he exclaimed surprised.

_"You have time to think I don't need to respond right away." she pressed her lips together, eyes open._

"I don't need time, my answer is yes, I'd love to go with you." he pointed out firmly.

"Yeah?" Gabby feeling unsure.

_"Totally... when we start it?" he questioned._

His excitement making her smile.

_"I'll send you the schedule if it's okay with you?"_

"Alright... thank you for inviting me I really appreciate it." he got up from the bed, sliding his right hand in his front pocket as pacing his office.

_"So, I don't want to take too much of your time."_

"You can call me any time you know that." he reassured her.

_"Thank you, good night, Matt."_

"Good night, Gabby."

...

**What do you think? Are you still enjoying this story? Not much? Please, tell me your thoughts.**


End file.
